


VI

by christiant



Series: Post-Grief [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	VI

Looking up at the constellation of glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling of Tai's childhood bedroom, it is easy to remember why, deep down, she considered herself to be desperately unhappy. The audition paperwork for Julliard is still hanging haphazardly out of her desk and Shakespeare's collected works are still open on her favorite, The Comedy of Errors, right at the infamous oil lamp scene. 

One of my design school projects is still on the dressmaker's dummy in the corner of the room. We were recruited in the middle of Tai putting the beads on the wedding dress, but it seems that she'd continued it on our sparse visits home (and Mama Disa'd left it how Tai left it, despite her "Monk"ish tendencies) over the years.

I can't help but finger the diligent workmanship, so unlike Tai to have devoted herself so completely to one thing. It's as if she wanted to finish one of my dreams to make up for how the Kaiju had stolen all of hers.

And in the middle of it all, there is a rose pink post-it pinned onto the dress.

**"I THINK IT NEEDS A VEIL, DON'T YOU?"**

"Yeah, Tai. I think so too."


End file.
